You're My Prince Charming
by RandomRainboww
Summary: <html><head></head>6918 ftw! After Hibari realises that he's madly in love with Mukuro , both of them cross paths again. But with a changed type of relationship and feelings , what would actually happen? read on to find out :</html>
1. Chapter one : Connection

_Konnichiwa minna! okay , i know this is super short and crappy but i really suck in english ): please provide critism! i would try my best to improve yeah(: _

_**Chapter one – connection.**_

"sakura saku mai ochiru~ " the sweet melodious chirping of Hibird echoed in the empty school corridor. It was settled comfortably in Hibari's ruffled hair , singing "sakura addiction" , a song second in Hibari's playlist , just trailing behind Namimori high's school song.

As Namimori High's disciplinary committee as well as a lover of his beloved school, Hibari was doing his rounds in the school late at night to ensure the peace and obviously the discipline.

He stepped into a random classroom and saw through the windows that the moon was weirdly bright. He slammed open the window and the scene imprinted in his eyes was breathtaking. The crescent moon was hanging lazily in the dark sky , there was barely any stars.

The crescent looked like it was outlined with shimmering glitter and tinted with a shade of blue. Surrounding the moon has a few clumps of grey clouds, giving out an evil intent and an ominous feeling. There was a then a thin layer of mist covering everything, making the scenery seem slightly blurred. For a moment, Hibari related it to an illusion but shook the idea off his head. Blue moon, clouds and mist ….

The words seem to form some relationship but he couldn't really figure out the connection. He looked down and saw his Vongola ring reflecting the moonlight. Hibari was part of the Vongola family and he was the guardian of cloud. CLOUD!

Suddenly, the words start to link in his mind, forming a sentence : once in a blue moon , the cloud and the mist would be together.

Which means the guardian of mist would appear and he would be able to see Mukuro Rokudo!


	2. Chapter two : black hole

Chapter two – black hole.

Just the thought of it made Hibari's heart stir a little and the rare smile spread across his face. How long has it been since they last met? He tried counting the time but any duration seemed like an eternity.

It seemed forever before he touched his perfect skin, look into his sly eyes and heard his music-like voice. Hibari was yearning for Mukuro.

Still hazy in the mind from his random thoughts, he continued making his rounds but felt it got harder to walk around as he was steaming in the ass. Whoops.

Just thinking of Mukuro sent him into frenzy, what would he do if he sees him face to face after so long. He was actually kind of pissed with himself for going nuts over a guy. A guy for god sake! Even if that made him a gay, as long as they can be together, whatever is alright.

Thinking back to the day he first met Mukuro in Koyuko Land, he grinned slightly while playing the flashback in his head. When he was living in the illusion of sakura world which Mukuro created, he fell into the world of lust and love in the same time.

When he decided to be part of the disciplinary committee, he at the same time locked the Pandora door leading to the black hole of love and lust would always hinder his progress and somehow contrasts with his love for blood and lust, and of course biting people to death.

He didn't allow anyone to unlock, or even go near this door, hence rejecting every love confession heartlessly.

Hibari was waiting for a destined prince charming to invade his heart someday and unlock that Pandora door. He wouldn't hesitate jumping into this black hole. And this all happened when Mukuro was identified to be Hibari's fated Romeo.

Mukuro held that unique key and openly rummaged Hibari's heart and mercilessly unlocked that door. Perhaps Mukuro wasn't aware of it at all but it's still his fault for being such a god damn attractive and mouthwateringly awesome human.

Returning back to the reality world, Hibari slammed his hand against his head. He couldn't believe that the usual he with a super cool image was actually thinking of things about love and going nuts over it. His extent of love is kind of crazy and mad.

This black hole he fell into is really really deep or it might be endless. Oh gosh.

Just then, Hibari heard noises coming from the rooftop and made his way to the rooftop in rage, preparing to bite the person, that broke his string of honey-sweet thoughts, to death.


End file.
